A Stoic Endgame
by MadMadysonn
Summary: Well, it's a crappy title but this is what I would have wanted my game to end like if Sten was able to be romanced! Why Bioware, why! Rated for fluffy smut! Please R&R!


**Because their just isn't enough lemons with Sten in it, there just isn't. -le sigh-**

_Tabris looked over and saw the large man by the fire, petting Dog softly. Something about the sight just made her melt to the core. Everyone else saw Sten as a large, intimidating foe, but she saw the giant teddy bear underneath. He had admitted to his love of cookies, paintings and even his affinity for her Mabari hound. It had changed her mind about the ultimate tough guy, changed it dramatically._

_She had no intentions other than helping him find Asala once she was told. She understood the importance to him, without it, he could never return home. Then the thought struck her, if she kept it hidden, he would never leave her side. A dark side within her whined to throw it into the woods now, but her drakeskin boots were already making their approach to the fire._

_Sten immediately whipped his head around to look at her, peering at her to see if she had his sword. She had not taken him since she had wanted to test out Zevran in her party. She had missed her towering companion the entire time, and when they had set up camp, she had to try to defend herself against Zevran's advances. She extended her arms, holding out his precious Asala. It was the only time she had ever seen a true smile on his face, and it immediately brought one to her own. _

_They had a wordless exchange of glances before he spoke, "Strange. I had almost forgotten it. Completion. Are you sure you're a Grey Warden? I think you must be a [Askari] to find a single lost blade in a country at war."_

_Tabris smiled more, blushing as he used his native language. She was thankful she was not in the firelight, thankful no one else could see, especially the roving eyes of Zevran. "Now that you have your sword, shouldn't you report back?"_

_She faintly remembered the conversation, but she remembered the whine in her heart, and in her voice. She spent that night thoroughly berating herself for letting the want and desperation seep through. She knew that late at night, when she could no longer take it, she would touch herself to the thought of him. She knew it wasn't help, but she couldn't help it any longer. At the top of every climax, she had to bite back his name, knowing she would probably never fulfill these fantasies. But a woman can dream. _

Now here she was, Warden-Commander, with her closest friend King Alistair. She had married him to Anora, knowing he would rule best with a guide. She ignored his assertions of his feelings for her the entire journey, she could ignore his assertions that he didn't want the throne now. Just like she could ignore the fact that she pressured him to sleep with Morrigan, so that they both should live. She did not take Sten with her, in fear he would die or that the ritual would fail and she would die in front of him. She didn't think she could take seeing his face in her last moments.

She giggled to herself as she heard him mumble about cake, but the look he was giving her sent a shiver down her spine. She had seen that look before, in moments of the small amounts of flirting she would do with her companions, namely Zevran. She didn't flirt with him the most, it was just that he was so bold as to give her that look close to always.

She could not lie to herself, it excited her, it sent a fire in her loins. She knew that tonight, in her celebration of life, she would picture this exact moment as she furiously rubbed herself. These thoughts were letting the flames grow and she needed to stop, stop herself now. Yet she found the distance between the two closing, and he was still peering at her as if he was going to devour her whole. Tabris was flushed as Sten finally spoke, "Kadan, you are alive. I was afraid it might not be so."

Her small voice was clear and melodious, "I have my ways of cheating death Sten. Though I am glad to see you are alive as well. I apologize for not taking you with me, I wish you could have been there."

Her words were starting to trail, leading into a murmur. Sten tilted his head slightly at her, watching him with those eyes. The eyes that seemed to burn through her and pierce the veil she had so delicately woven around her heart. She felt the heat crawl delicately up her flesh to flush her face, cursing to herself. She blushed so easily around him, and him alone. Sten rested a hand on her shoulder, the first instance of human contact she had even seen from Sten. She was glad she had received it, yet she knew she wanted immeasurably more.

"Are you okay Kadan?" His deep harmony of words seemed to dance across the air and vibrate within her as she began to feel the blood drain from her countenance to between her thighs. She felt her self-control slipping as the words slipped out of her own mouth. She wanted to chase after them and push them back in, but it was too late.

"I love you."

Silence hung in the air, illuminating the tension she already felt. Her light green eyes searched his purple eyes. She could feel herself falling into a loose state of consciousness, just studying his eyes. She had never seen purple eyes before, even in the Alienage with her people. She scarcely notice one of his large hands settling on the small of her back until she felt the warmth seep in through the Drakeskin armor. He was inhumanly hot to her, though her warmth was pooled in one area.

He slowly leaned in, his lips ghosting the tip of her own. "Kadan, surely you know how I feel. You are a strong and smart woman, I have seen you. Can you see me?"

It took all of her training, all of her will not to melt then and there. She bit her lip sharply, nearly drawing blood to keep his name betwixt her teeth. She heard him chuckle, and she felt the urge to jump for joy. Her head turned to gaze back into his purple eyes, though the line of sight fell to his lips. She wondered how it would feel to have them crash into hers, bruise hers, claim hers as their own. Sten just stroked her cheek with a large thumb, "Your eyes tell much Warden."

She suddenly remembered her manners, her place. She shook out of the lust-filled stupor and lowered her view to the floor. "I am sorry Sten. Should I leave? It's probably best if I do."

Her heart leaped into her throat as his finger lifted her chin. She was paralyzed, as if under a spell, as she watched him venture closer and closer. Their lips were so close to touching, she was about to shatter if he did not close the distance. His approach was gentle, but as soon as she felt his lips upon hers, she knew the urgency was shared. She was embarrassed at her lack of finesse, of experience, but now was not a time to waste upon such details. She pressed her lithe and small frame against his, and he held her there briefly before pinning her against a wall as their lips were pulled into a heated kiss.

She gathered whatever willpower was left to utter, "...My room..."

Sten grunted his assent as he let her lower her feet back unto the floor. She grabbed his hand as best she could and quickly scurried to her accommodations. _Let the King have his day, _she thought to herself, _as I shall have mine. _She opened the door with frantic movements, sighing with relief as it finally gave entrance. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands upon her waist, easily making her feel at ease. She swore that the door's sound as it closed was the Maker himself giving his consent. She released the moan she had been holding in the entire time, glad to let it fly free.

Her scene shifted though, as she was spun around to face Sten. If they were on the battlefield, she would have sworn that he was in a frenzy with the way he was beginning to seethe. But now, in her eyes, it was the final spark to let her control go. She tried to slip out of her armor as hurriedly as she could muster, hearing him do the same. She was in her smallclothes, her nimble fingers working to discard the remaining cloth when she caught sight of him. The corded arms, the rippling muscles, it was almost too much man to handle. Sten stepped out of his smalls and was helping to dispose hers as well, though she stood like a dumbstruck idiot, almost babbling.

"S-so large." Tabris whispered aloud, nearly inaudible, but with the silence of the room, it seemed to echo. He was going to break her, that appeared to be certain. Sten cocked his head, observing her. He ran a couple fingertips up and down her spine, showing a rare moment of affection. She shivered, goosebumps appearing everywhere on her body. Her head pivoted to search for some sort of sign to go further, he only looked expectantly back. She then remember what he told her about these things, they did not have sex as part of a relationship. They didn't even have relationships...

She took the jump off the cliff as she kissed him again, opening her mouth for his tongue, hoping he could read the signal. She swooned almost as he did, it was like he was the expert on her as it hit all the sweet spots in her mouth. He lifted her up easily and settled her just above him, waiting for her signal as he broke the kiss. She nodded, but apparently it was not enough. "Yes, yes. Please Sten, please. I want it so badly...I need it."

The last part was whispered, but it was the key phrase she figured as she was lowered onto him. She cried out sharply, arching her back against him as he caught a nipple in his mouth. It was stretching her out in ways she never had experienced before. It was strange and unsettling, but so pleasurable. She must have been built for him, for this because something within her just felt perfect as she adjusted to him. She was about to whine as she felt him pull out almost all the way, but it was replaced with a scream as he slammed back into her. She was already close with little stimulation, it embarrassed her to some lesser degree, yet she put it aside. She moaned loudly as she sensed his teeth grazing her perked nipple. She had forgotten where she was for a brief moment before beginning to ride him, lifting herself up and letting herself slide down.

He was smart enough to sense what she was doing, her impatience as well. He took her motions over, thrusting and guiding her on him. He was grunting softly, moaning quietly as he felt the tightness of her. She was like a vice on him, wanting to take him inside of her forever. He had not dreamed of her feeling like this upon him in those midnight sessions of self-love. It was too much and he felt ashamed as he released himself in her, letting her ride out his waves of pleasure, but his pride returned as he felt her convulse upon him from the few rides after. He was relieved and extremely grateful to her pleasured moans as she began to shake somewhat.

He lowered her onto the bed before settling down beside her. She was real and still there beside her. He inhaled their shared scent deeply before he heard her speak.

"Sten," she began softly, "may I come with you, to your home?"

"Yes Kadan," he rumbled, "yes."


End file.
